Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a dispensing device including a drive unit, a detector, and a controller for dispensing a material.
Background Information
Conventional dispensers are known to dispense materials. In conventional dispensers a target speed is derived from the input of two potentiometers (e.g., a speed dial and a trigger) and the corresponding effective voltage for that target speed is determined. This effective voltage is converted to a pulse length by using the nominal voltage and this signal is delivered to the motor. For safety reasons, the current through the motor can be measured and if the current is above a critical threshold, dispensing is aborted. Upon termination of the dispensing, the plungers can be moved backwards (i.e., an anti-drip mode).